


Home

by 251_cht



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, doyoung and taeil r literally only mentioned once whoops, i evidently do not know how to write summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/251_cht
Summary: Jungwoo discovers some things when he moves in with NCT 127
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic ever so it's probably not very good but i hope u enjoy anyways! constructive criticism would be super helpful! i first got this idea ages ago when i read a fic in the ikon?? fandom about chanwoo joining ikon so if anyone knows what the fic is pls link!

When Jungwoo first moved into the NCT 127 dorms before Regular-Irregular promotions began he noticed things that weren’t so obvious during Empathy promotions. The side of the members that was only shown in the dorms, similar to when he’d been living with Lucas and Kun. Of course he’d trained with these people since 2014 but with NCT 127 finding success and spending less time with old trainees and friends they had drifted. 

One of the first things he noticed was his leader, Taeyong, and Jaehyun’s closeness. At first he had written it off as being best friends or long time friends as they both joined SM in 2012 but as he started observing them more he realised something, the affection they showed was more than with other members.

Jungwoo’s most vivid memory of this was when he’d been unable to sleep, too worried about how the fans would react when it was announced he would join NCT 127 for their upcoming promotions. When he reached the kitchen, about to get some water, he heard the slow murmured conversation of his hyungs.

As he peeked in he saw Taeyong sitting on the counter top with Jaehyun between his legs. Jaehyun quietly reassured Taeyong that he was enough and helped Taeyong forget about the hate comments he saw earlier in the day.

This felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment not meant for his eyes, but at the same time he couldn’t find it in him to drag his eyes away. The last piece of the puzzle clicked into place as Jaehyun placed a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead. Jungwoo wasn’t surprised, spending time with only guys for the better part of your youth and hormones teaches you things.

It’s then Jungwoo starts noticing more, from the way they both choose to stand next to each other or the way their fingers are intertwined behind their backs during filming. When Taeyong sneaks into Jaehyun’s room, trying to be subtle, when really the entire apartment knows what’s going on. This is his first true glimpse into NCT 127’s personal life.

Jungwoo’s second glimpse is of Yuta and Sicheng. With WayV’s impending debut Yuta stuck around Sicheng more and more, everyone could tell he wasn’t ready to let go of spending time with Sicheng 24/7. Yuta had always been more obvious with his affections but inside the dorms Sicheng showed his love for Yuta all the time. 

It was early in the morning and Jungwoo was one of the first to rise. He was half asleep when he walked into the living room but immediately woke up and did a double take at Sicheng sitting on Yuta’s lap. It had only been a week since Jungwoo moved into the dorms, with practice being at the forefront of their minds Jungwoo hadn’t had time to analyse every moment. 

Jungwoo never expected to see Sicheng so pliant, so soft around someone. Always the tsundere around the camera, always shying away from Taeil and Yuta’s affections, it was somewhat of a shocker to see Sicheng in this manner. 

Of course Jungwoo knew, he didn’t know his members extremely well even though they’d been through Empathy together, but this was the first he’d seen any of the members being this affectionate with one another and from Sicheng no less.

In the end Jungwoo snuck into the kitchen, uneager to disturb the sleeping couple. He started noticing, although Sicheng may not show his love for Yuta on camera as much, he showed it through little actions such as reminding Yuta to take a break or telling the waitress to take away something Yuta didn’t eat in a dish. Maybe this is what people mean when they say you don’t have to say I love you to say I love you.

Johnny was an entirely different story. He was always on his phone either calling or texting. Jungwoo later found out it was always Ten he was texting, similar to Yuta WayV’s debut meant they would be spending less time together but unlike Yuta they already didn’t see much of each other. 

Their story seemed like it came from a fairytale in Jungwoo’s mind. Both of them met as teenagers, became best friends and fell in love. The only thing that differed it from a perfect story was the company placing them in different units.

Johnny always smiled at his phone like a lovesick fool and during the end of year shows Jungwoo saw him staring at Ten like he hung the moon in the sky. 

It’s easy to see how much they love each other, even when Jungwoo doesn’t see them together often. Especially since Johnny takes every chance he has to talk about Ten with the other members.

One of the last things he noticed while living with NCT 127 was Mark and Donghyuck. Of course everyone knew they were best friends but it seemed as if they were closer than that. 

Everyone joked that Mark secretly hated Haechan but if you saw them in the dorms, even a blind person could see Mark’s love for Haechan. It wasn’t always obvious when the fans were watching and many of them thought Haechan loved Mark more but in their private life Mark was always showing affection.

In the way Mark would agree with Donghyuck and constantly bend to his will. It may have been subtle but the love was always there. It was kind of funny too, with the way Mark hated Donghyuck at the start of training but slowly they became best friends, even debuting together.

It was obvious that Haechan loved Mark, when he hugged him during livestreams or attempted to kiss him. They always worked in sync and Jungwoo wished he had a connection like that too.

It was during moments like this, on late nights after practice when Mark was creating new rap lyrics that Jungwoo saw them closest. Donghyuck lying across Mark’s lap with Mark’s hand running through his hair, as if it was second nature. Once again a pair that fits together perfectly.

Although it seemed they all paired off, Jungwoo somehow managed to fit into these dynamics seamlessly, always able to joke around with them. He even managed to bond with Doyoung and Taeil over not having another half. It seemed as if he’d always been part of this group. 

Nctzens had positive reactions to him joining the team, welcoming him warmly, which made all his doubts disappear and Jungwoo has never been more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> scream abt nct with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/wongyukhe1) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chtjaime)


End file.
